


A Moment's Peace

by pony_express



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: There's only so much running one can do before the time comes to stop and rest.**Spoilers: Up to 06x04The Doctor's Wife.**





	A Moment's Peace

He should let her rest now. Let the TARDIS rest. Not forever though, just a little while. He'd never be done saving the human race. He'd have to save them from all the danger of space and themselves. Although that last part was getting more and more tricky. He'd often wonder why he liked the people of that miserable planet so much. Of course now they'd colonized more and more planets. . . Another reason she needed a rest.

Although you could argue it was him doing the rescuing, she got him there. She got him out. Sexy. She was more important to him than those he chose to save. She was all he had left after the pitifully race had died or killed themselves and every other race for that matter too. She was always there. She chose him and he chose her. But it mostly her that did the choosing. Running off with a rogue. A thief. And being taken across time and space like never before. He'd shown her stars, all of them. They're beginning and end, both times. He had taken her to the start and end of the universe itself.

And even forced her to the very end, the outer edge of that universe into parts uncharted. Forcing her to remove the swimming pool she just created for him. Forcing her into a human body and. . . He sniffed a little. . . That was why she needed a rest.

She created the library for him, the one he rarely visited now. The wardrobe room his companions visited more than him. She fixed his sonic screwdriver. She did it all. And all for him. And not just because he ran her to the stars. To dance and explore.

Not that he was bored. But when you make all of time and space your back garden all you have left is a back garden. And he wondered if she got bored of exploring those well trodden paths. He sighed. It was time to rest. For a bit.

He find a human to show off his back garden. One from the 21st Century; although they had impressive technology they were always impressed with a new rock here and different species there. Easily pleased and amazed were the humans. And maybe she was too.

But there's only so much running one can do before the time comes to stop and rest.


End file.
